Slate the Hedgehog Prt 3
by Slate and Lightning hedghehog
Summary: THREEE TREEE ON THE TREEE I dont know  no summary this time just read the story
1. Chapter 1

Slate The Hedgehog Part 3

Athours note: When I wrote this i listined to Im coming home by and travlin soldier by dixie chicks.

Slate Slate My dad. Was all a young light blue hedgehog could think. This Hedgehog was the daghtuer of Slate and Angel The Hedgehog. Sitting in a classroom with 19 other Hedgehogs and Foxes."Hey Kate you okay you seem down?" Said a purple Hedgehog. The daghtuer of Sonic and Amy." Well what do you think my dads been MIA for 3 years now." She said glueing a picture of a dog on the paper (4 Grade). "Oh well the spelling be is today im sure you will win." She says to kate patting her back. The teacher comes over to kate and says."Kate that is a very nice picture is it your family weres your dad?" She says. Kate runs out the room crying her eyes out and walks in the couslers room. Not there.

10 Minutes Later

"Okay Kate please spell 'Missing'" Said the princeable. "M-I-S-S-I-N-G 'missing' L-Like my dad"She says holing back tears "NOT ANYMORE KATE" Yelled a grey hedgehog in army green."Dad-dad-daddy?"Kate walked off the stage and stands in front of him. " HIYA" Said The grey hedgehog(Okay you know who he is ill use his name)Slate hugged kate and kate hugged back"Daddy is it really you" She says to Slate "Yepers" Slate said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders."Weres your mom I miss her to ya know but I wanted to see ya more"Slate says spinning around. "There Daddy" She points to a row with 10 other people. "Kate go with your friends i want to see your mother. Slate walks over to a Light blue Angel and her name happens to BE Angel. "Boo"Slate wisphered in her ear "S-S-S-SLATE OH MY GOD YOUR BACK THANK THE HOLY FAMILY" Angel hugs Slate and starts crying staining his army green suit."Angel I missed you" Says Slate. There heartbeats in the same order."Come on were going home" Slate says picking angel up bridal style

30 minutes later

"slate" "angel" "slate" angel" "they reapeat it over over and over. with light kisses each time "Angel I missed you so god damn much. Its not enought"Slate pulls her on the couch and they cuddle. "Angel there are no words in the english language so ill speack french ( Your the love of my life and the only love of my life)" Slate speaks in French and the starts kissing Angel Deeply "mmmmmmmmm"Angel moans and wraps her arms around Slates body and rubs his back. There wedding rings click when they grab eachothers hands. They fall on the floor still lip locked. "Slate dont leave me again."She says in beetween kisses "I wont"

Flash back

"Slate do I ever cross your mind" "no"

"Do you like me" "no"

"Do you choose Me or Your life"

"My Life"

Angel was about to cry when Slate started talking

"your always on my mide I love you and...YOU ARE MY LIFE" Slate kisses angel deeply

Over

"Slate I love you" She says "Me to my honey Angel"Slate walks up the stairs and enters the bedroom and locks the door

End of chapter one

BOW CHICKA BOW WOW

Kidding i dont do lemons often somtimes not at all i usaly do fluff :p


	2. Chapter 2: Sky is falling down

Slate The Hedgehog Part 3

Athours note: When I wrote this i listined to Im coming home by and travlin soldier by dixie chicks.

Slate's P.O.V

I wake up with my wife and my child hugging my arm in there sleep. "Angel you awake" I ask "now I am"She says rubbing my arm "Good morning Daddy."kate says to me. "Morinin guys now can I have my arm back so I can make you guys breakfast" I say rubbing noses with Angel. "AWWWWW Okay"They both say at the same time "Good to now i feel loved" I say sliding down the stair case. While im making breakfast im singing the song I wrote for Angel "Your the beat to my heart your the sun to my earth your the gun to my holster Your the only Angel in my life" I sing while im cooking eggs and bacon."na na na la na na na la la" I throw the egg in the air and cut it with a kitchen knife and the yolk falls in the pan. "Sit down guys its almost done"I yell tossing 3 plates on the table. They all sit down Angel next to me . I set some bacon and eggs on each plate and sit down next to Angel. "Slate we all missed you" Angel says to me s I shove a bunch of eggs in my mouth. Then Sonic Tails Knucles Shadow Shade Amy and Blade Jump out and say. "WELCOME HOME SLATE" I spit out my eggs in suprise and fall back in my chair "HOLY CRAP OUCH" I get up and start laughing for awhile. "Boy you guys you scared the SHIT out of me but im glad to be back" I say high fiving every one.

"ya know this was coming" said Blade as he takes my eggs "HEY THAT EGG IS MINE GET BACK HERE" I yell runing after blade

Angel's P.O.V

Im talking with Amy while Slate is running after blade in our backyard. "GIVE IT BACK. Ill RIP YOUR GUT OPEN IF I HAVE TO AHHHH"Slate yells "Somethings never change wether its 3 years or Forever come on lets ditch the boys and go shopping."I say as I grab my car keys

2 hours later

Slate's P.O.V

"I hope Angel will like this song for her" I say tuning my gutair. "Yea she will wait i hear her coming shut off the lights hurry"Blade says hiding behind the T.V. Angel walks in and a spotlight shines on me. 'Slate?" She says. I open my eyes and start playing my gutair

(slate)

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down?  
>Down, down<p>

You oughta know  
>Tonight is the night to let it go<br>Put on a show  
>I wanna see how you lose control<p>

So leave it behind  
>'Cause we have a night to get away<br>So come on and fly with me  
>As we make our great escape<p>

So baby, don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only  
>No need to worry<p>

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down?

Just let it be  
>Come on and bring your body next to me<br>I'll take you away  
>Turn this place into our private getaway<p>

So leave it behind  
>'Cause we have a night to get away<br>So come on and fly with me  
>As we make our great escape<br>So why don't we run away?

Baby, don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only  
>No need to worry<p>

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is fallin' down?

(Blade)  
>Down like she 'posed to be<br>She gets down low for me  
>Down like her temperature<br>'Cause to me she zero degrees

She cold, over freeze  
>I got that girl from overseas<br>Now she's my Miss America  
>Now can I be her soldier, please?<p>

I'm fightin' for this girl  
>On the battlefield of love<br>Don't it look like baby cupid  
>Sent her arrows from above?<br>Don't you ever leave the side of me  
>Indefinitely, not probably<br>And honestly, I'm down like the economy  
>(slate)<br>Baby, don't worry  
>You are my only<br>You won't be lonely  
>Even if the sky is falling down<br>You'll be my only  
>No need to worry<p>

Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
>(And the sky is falling down)<br>Down, down  
>Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?<br>(Are you down? Are you down?)  
>Down, down<br>Even if the sky is falling down?  
>(And the sky is falling down)<br>And the sky is falling down

"S-Slate that was the greatest gift ever and I feel the same way" Angel walks up to me and kisses me and the spotlight stops flashin on me and Blade goes over to Jessica his girl friend and kisses her then Sonic goes over to Amy and kisses her and then FLASH FLASH FLASH Tails takes picturs for a scrap book. "Slate I love you"Angel says to me. "Me to"I say picking her up and spinning arund and pulling out 2 tickets to the chaproom ball the most romantic spot in central mobius. "S-Slate I love you"She kisses me and we break it and look in eachothers eyes looking at all the love in our eyes for us.


	3. Chapter 3: One big happy family

I wake up crying tears of joy. "Angel I am so happy to be next to you."I say lightly kissing her then my kid comes down and sees me and Angel kissing."uuuhhhhh daddy?"My eyes shoot open I jump up and wake everybody up by yelling. "JHONNY CAAASHHH" "AHHHHH" Every one yells and me and angel fall to the ground laughing "HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA"I run to the kitchen and open the calender."Okay 1 day away" I say running to the stove and turning it on. I sing the sog i sang for her and shes watching me form the table."Even If the sky is falling down"I sing as I salt the eggs and toss them n a Plate and throw the plate on the table."Bonjur mi'lady your omlet du formage is done"I say in a frenchy tone."oh thank you simon"She says cupping her hand on my cheek.I smile and sit next to her. I cut the egg." Say Ah" I say teasingly "ahh" She says closing her eyes. I kiss her insted of giving her the egg. Then I give her the egg."Hmmmm I like the first better" She says pouncing me then kissing me more."Loves ya" I say Licing the omlet cheese off her face.

Next day

"Angel Come on i wanna show you my Tux!" I yell from the bottom fom the stairs then jessica and Amy come in front of Angel and I cant see her."Hey move it come on this isnt funny"I say trying to look over there shoulders." Nope nadda" Amy says pushing me on the couch"AHHH Come on"I say"Slate Say you love me" I hear Angels voice. "I Slate The Hedgehog Love Angel Paridise now TURN AROUND ALREADY" I yell. Then in a blue and white strapless dress turns Angel then I fall back. "A-A-A-A-Angel Y-Y-Yo-You look AMZING JUST ITS LIKE holy shit"I yell rubbing my head. "1 Hour left" I say Kissing her deeply

Chaproom ball

Me and Angel are slowdancing to just a dream. by Nelly Blade and sonic are doing the same with Amy and Jessica. When the song ends Me Blade and Sonic walk up the stage Sonic grabs a gutair Blade and me grab mics."OKay this is to Amy Jessica and the prettiest no the HOTTEST girl in the world...My Darling Angel"I say and sonic plays the gutair.

Slate

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby<br>Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady<br>Blade  
>Life is one big party when you're still young<br>But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
>It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun<br>Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
>Looking back Shorty always mention<br>Said me not giving her much attention  
>She was there through my incarceration<br>I want to show the nation my appreciation  
>Slate<br>Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby<br>Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady<br>Blade  
>You're a queen and so you should be treated<br>Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
>Could have left, but I called and you heeded<br>Begged and I pleaded, mission completed  
>Mama said that I and I dissed the program<br>Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
>But the feeling that I have for you is so strong<br>Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
>Slate<br>Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby<br>Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady<p>

Uh, uh  
>Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior<br>(You must be sent from up above)  
>And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender<br>(Thanks for giving me your love)

Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
>(You must be sent from up above)<br>And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
>(Said thanks for giving me your love)<br>Blade  
>Now life is one big party when you're still young<br>And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
>It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun<br>Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
>Looking back Shorty always mention<br>Said me not giving her much attention  
>She was there through my incarceration<br>I want to show the nation my appreciation

Slate  
>Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel<br>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
>Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel<br>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady

Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
>Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby<br>Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
>Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady<p>

"Angel Your MY darling Angel" I say in the mic jumping off the stage. I grab Angels hips and start slow dancing as sonic plays her favoirite song."Slate is it true Am I your Angel."She asks me and I laugh "What?" She says annoyed "You know the awnser" I say Kissing her. Then I hear a bunch of "AWWWWWWWWS" When I say"My one and Only Angel Paridise your a paradise to me and an Angel from the heavens".I say kissing her then she gets shot in the chest 5 times."WHAT THE FUCK WHAO DID THAT COME ON OUT Y-You larter conshur MOTHER FUCKER" I see a shadow running out the door with a rifal shape. I pull out my gun and every one runs out with me. "Braka braka GGGGGGG BRAKA." Is all i hear while im under cover being shot outCLICK CLACK. Hes out then i start talking and while i start talking a flame goes around me (You know what this means)"IM GONNA ABLISTRATE YOU THEN USE YOUR DIGESTINAL TRAKE AS A CONDOM WHEM I FORICATE WITH YOUR SKULL" i yell as the flame bounds to my skin " IM GONNA SKULL FUCK YOU" I yell as my fur turns red. Then a giant fire ball shoot at the shadow. Then the shodow turns gold and we fly up and start flying. Punch after punch after punch. Blood shoots every were then 2 energy balls rest in my hands" DIE"I yell shoting the energy out of my hand eradicating him. I turn to normal fall to the grund and hug Angels body coverd in her blood."Angel Why not me"I yell crying. Her blood staining my shirt. Jessica Amy Sonic and blade pat my back in comfort." W-Why here why not me" I say

"I know a way I need the chaos Emralds" Sonic says

3 Days later

"Slate The master Emraled is ready." Sonic says i come out in my best clothes "Tell Me Why Are You Here" The Stone says "godly stone I am here to revive my friend my lover my only loved one." I say grabing the hand of the limp body of the bloddy Angel"Please Bring her back How do I deserve this"I say "You Dont" The Stone says. The body of angel glows and She awakes "A-Angel oh my god Angel oh thank the holy family"I say hugging her and kissing all over her face.'Hi Slate Jesus says hi" She says (sorry if your jewish)" Angel I love you " I say kissing her deeply "MOMMY" Yells kate we group hug and then The sunset shins on us and we all say this At the exact same time" I love you guys"Then Sonic jessica tails cream knuckles Shade and even Blade and jessica join in

The End

:'( So Happy for them *sniff

Well I have to say goodbye to this Storyline I loved it R.I.P Slate The hedgehog book seires ITS NOT THE END FOR SLATE THOUGH


End file.
